


Not Yet A Friend

by lilith_wnchstr



Series: Poems by Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_wnchstr/pseuds/lilith_wnchstr
Summary: A Destiel poem describing their journey from strangers to best friends to boyfriends.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems by Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Not Yet A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you should study? You write poems about your favourite bi disaster and his gay angel boyfriend.

_Blue were his eyes when I met him that night,_

_Piercing and threat'ning, enticing,_

_Seeing my soul as a means to an end,_

_A soldier, an angel, wings spread in flight,_

_An ally, not yet a friend._

_Green were his eyes when I met him that night,_

_Shining and hurting, enticing,_

_Searching for answers, means to an end,_

_A killer, a mortal, devoid of all light,_

_A mission, not yet a friend._

_Blue are his eyes after many nights still,_

_Calming and loving, enticing,_

_Seeing my soul as sign never to part,_

_A hunter, fam'ly, born of free will,_

_My angel, I know him by heart._

_Green are his eyes after many nights still,_

_Living and smiling, enticing,_

_Peace in our rituals, never to part,_

_A lover, fam'ly, born of free will,_

_My savior, I know him by heart._


End file.
